Obsession
by KaiKami
Summary: Kagome, surrounded by the death of Sesshomaru's army and his retainer Jaken, has no idea how she woke up stranded in this disaster. She now has to either give up her obsession of her new found weapon, or flee for her life.
1. Chapter 1

She had a secret.

It had called to her the moment she saw it gleaming in the distance. The others, to caught up in battle, failed to see the power, the strength, the perfection in the object which attracted her gaze. It drew her in.

It wasn't the darkness, she thought, that drew her closer. It was the power she never had. It was the strength she never wielded. It was the determination that always failed her.

In the distance she could hear the battle cry of her best friend Sango, the sound of rushing wind as Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel, and the clash of metal on metal as Inuyasha charged blindly into battle. But her attention never faltered from the small dagger that gleamed, discarded, in the trees. The branches that surrounded the weapon swayed ominously as she approached.

And then she touched it.

Euphoria grazed its feather light fingers gently across her soul. The wind caressed her skin lovingly as the grass danced and swayed in between her toes. No longer was she in the battlefield yet she barely noticed. Inuyasha was in front of her, his eyes staring into her soul. The love she felt for him swept over her in waves when he smiled.

But wait. Inuyasha isn't here, he's fighting. The image flickered.

"Kagome" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "You don't want to leave me do you?" His skin felt like rose petals against hers, she sighed in contentment. "I promised I would protect you, now let me love you"

Kagome faltered and the image began to blur again. Something was wrong. Never before had Inuyasha so openly declared his love for her.

The weapon hit the ground with a dull thud. Kagome glanced at the dagger in surprise before she quickly wrapped and old torn sweater around it. She needed to hide it. Possessiveness reared its head inside her soul.

--

"Where were you earlier?" Inuyasha complained as he glowered at the dying fire. The embers were slowly going out as nightfall had glossed over the countryside.

"I told you Inuyasha, I was right there. I didn't want you guys to have to distract yourself so I hid far enough away so I wouldn't be a burden" Kagome whispered, her pride stung. No matter how many times she repeated her excuse in her head she still hated to admit her fragility. She was leaning against a tree, half paying attention to her surroundings.

Inuyasha grunted. "It's not like I couldn't protect you."

Kagome barely heard his snide remark. Pulling herself to her feet she turned towards the direction of the hot springs.

Inuyasha blocked her path. "What's wrong with you Kagome?" he grabbed her shoulders, as if to steady her. She pulled away roughly.

"Nothing is wrong with me, I am going to take a bath" Inuyasha looked stunned and slightly hurt as she marched around him defiantly. "And if anyone-" She directed a pointed glare at Miroku, who was also eyeing her suspiciously "follows me, I will be very upset"

She then began her long trek into the trees, her big yellow backpack flung around her shoulder. The forest was a scene which she often took comfort in, but all she wished to do now was escape. The grass felt like sandpaper on her bare ankles and the wind made her skin feel chapped. This world which she took comfort in was now almost unbearable.

She could smell the choking humidity that surrounded the hot springs as the fog became denser. In the springtime the half frozen earth did not take kindly to the unnaturally hot water which melted its icy heart. The cracks of the angry soil often spewed thick fog that made it impossible to see mere inches in front of your feet.

Kagome almost stepped headlong into the hot water, clothes and all, due to her limited view distance. It didn't take long for her to recover and begin to undress. She rummaged lazily around in her pack for her sweet scented shampoo and conditioner that she traveled with. She used it sparingly since returning to her own time to restock often took months now.

Her fingers grazed against a familiar fabric and her heart began to race. Pulling out her sweater she slowly unwrapped the pointed dagger. Her gaze grew hungry as she took in its beautiful design. The blade, she mused, was not made of the original steal that was common in this centaury. She guessed it was ivory, its recognisable pearl colour and soft texture drawing her in. The handle was bewitched to take on the shape of the owner's hand. Kagome recognised this when the once large and wide hilt was now designed for its new owner. Her heart swelled as a thought occurred to her, the weapon had chosen its master.

She barely noticed the cold spring air brushing against her naked flesh as her fingers reached out to touch the blade. It was sharp, she thought.

She gasped as the blade began to grow, both her hands now wrapped around the sweater that separated the blade from its master in order to accommodate its new size.

Even though the size was intimidating the weapon appeared to be quite light. She could easily swing it with little difficulty. She itched to graze her fingers over the blade affectionately. She set it down on top of her towel, protecting it from contamination and corrosion from the dirt, and unwound her sweater that now only covered the hilt. Her breath hitched and her heart stammered erratically as her fingers reached out to grasp the weapon. She wanted- no, she needed to touch it. Every second she hesitated sent her into a state of anxiety. Was someone coming?

A twig snapped in the distance and she grabbed the sword out of instinct. Jumping to her feet she realized very quickly that she no longer was in the forest. She was home.

A startled gasp escaped her mouth as she looked around her untouched room. Did the sword have teleporting abilities? It must have sensed her fear and brought her back here. But something was different. The air was fresher, she decided as she sat down on her bed. Touching the pristine sheets that donned her mattress she sighed in content. The slid though her fingers like purified water. Everything seemed more fascinating when the sword was with her.

She could hear her mother calling up at her from downstairs. Absently, Kagome wondered how her mother knew she was upstairs, but passed it off.

"Coming, momma!" Kagome called. Her hand absently went to lay the sword down before a sudden wave of panic hit her. No, she should keep it with her, what if Souta, her brother, found it and hurt himself? Yes, she would just explain to her mother that it was a danger to Souta.

She jogged down the stairs in excitement. She forgot how much she missed her mother. The smell of fresh baked break and cookies flooded her nose and affected her in ways she didn't know existed.

"Kagome!" Grandpa called, hunched over, as he waddled to giver her a strained hug. He looked different, youthful almost as he smiled up at her.

Behind him was her mother, a tray of fresh baked cookies, still warm, clutched in her hands. "Kagome dear, they are still fresh, do you want one?"

Kagome smiled and took one from the tray. She barely resisted the temptation to drool as the melted chocolate hit her tongue in an explosion of flavour. She never before tasted something so magnificent. "Momma! These are delicious! Did you change the recipe?"

Her mother, like always, simply smiled. "Of course no dear, these are your favourite after all!" At the back of Kagome's mind she knew something was off, her mother never once looked at her sword, but she swiftly pushed the thoughts away. Her mother seemed to have an epiphany right before her eyes. "Oh how silly of me! I almost forgot. Your father is home, you should go up and see him!" Kagome faltered.

Her father… He had left almost 10 years ago.. "Momma…" Kagome said reproachfully. "I don't know if I can.."

Something was nagging at her conscience rather forcibly. She couldn't put her finger on the problem. Her mother grabbed her hand reassuringly and led her to the kitchen.

He sat at the table, drinking his morning cup of coffee like he never left the house. His smile that was so full of warmth rather irked her. Her subconscious screamed that something was terribly wrong.

He strolled over to her, his navy blue eyes sparking in the light of the morning sun. His arms surrounded her and his scent which was purely him, washed over her in waves of recognition.

Reality hit her like a tone of bricks. The image flickered drastically as she came to a clear and sudden conclusion. Her father was dead.

--

Her head was pounding and the scent of death reached around her throat and ripped the oxygen from her lungs. When she opened her eyes there were several things that caught her attention. Her arm, the sleeve of her shirt clearly torn off, was cut rather deeply. Her sword, now small and insignificant against the grass, was several yards away as if she forcibly threw in away from her. She noticed that it was lodged in the dirt, blade down, and quivering from the force of the wind.

And then it hit her. There were several dead bodies littered around the area. She could tell by the deformities that they were youkai, however they were pilled around her in great numbers.

She pulled herself to her feet noticing the dried blood that stained her shirt and pants. Most of it, she realized thankfully, was not hers.

She was in the middle of a very large field, and she vaguely realized that the bodies, which stretched as far as she could see, were covered in armour.

Fear stuck her hard and she took several steps backwards towards her sword. Did she do this?

Her foot caught a body in the chest and fell to the ground with a large thump. She almost let of a scream of despair as her hand came to rest on the unnaturally hard skin that signified that this particular soldier had been dead for a while.

Had she blacked out and killed them? She looked at the harmless sword that lay in the distance. She was on the ground for possibly hours unarmed?

She looked around at the mass of bodies until her eyes locked on a small green object that was only feet from her.

Kagome's eyes widened in recognition and fear. Jaken's lifeless eyes gazed dejected into the sky. She came to the painful realization that this was Sesshomaru's men. If she had done this, she was dead.

A/N I know this is very confusing at first. As you can see Kagome has a very strong obsession with the sword. Things don't feel the same when she is not touching it, however it uses this to its advantage and manipulates her though she does not yet realize it. Tell me what you think! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

She ran through the trees as fast as she could. The sword, which was the size of a dagger once again, rested in her haori. It was separated from her skin by her thin shirt that she wore under it. Although Kagome could not take her mind off the weapon that was now resting close to her heart she was still weary of it.

There could be only one explanation for the horde of dead bodies that she was currently running from. She had ended all those lives. They were youkai, yes, but they still had lives that they must have had.

She noticed vaguely, as she was fleeing the scene that on their armour was Sesshomaru's mark. A crescent moon donned the shoulder of each and every youkai warrior that she had cut down. As if Jaken's dead body leering at her wasn't proof enough that her life would soon be over.

She wanted to cry. She had no idea where Inuyasha was, or even where to start looking. The field she was in could have been anywhere! She didn't even know how long had passed since she left the hot springs. Gathered that she knew Sesshomaru lived in the west, but his soldiers could have been anywhere. She wanted to cry at her uselessness. It was only a matter of time before Sesshomaru stumbled across his slaughtered army and found her scent lingering. She just hoped that she could find Inuyasha before Sesshomaru found her.

The trees whipped across her skin as she ran through the brush. She almost contemplated taking the sword in hand just so she could feel protected however she swiftly tossed aside that thought.

Her feet were on fire, she felt as though she had been running for hours with only her adrenaline to keep her going. This was in fact probably the case. She felt herself stumble over a well placed rock and cursed herself as her weak limbs collapsed and she went crashing to the ground. Her lungs seemed incapable of taking in oxygen as she panted and gasped for breath.

The only warning she had was a soft whisper of the wind before she was yanked off her feet by her hair. She whimpered in pain before she was thrown unceremoniously into a tree. She heard something in her arm snap before she fell to the ground; a small cry of pain escaped her lips.

She could feel his eyes on her, scrutinizing. She knew what he must be thinking. She could not have slain over 200 of his men singlehandedly when she wasn't even strong enough to get up.

It only took seven seconds before she could hear Inuyasha cursing. "What did you do to her you bastard?" Inuyasha yelled as he came barrelling through the trees. His face was set in a firm snarl as he charged at Sesshomaru who easily sidestepped the attack.

Sesshomaru now stood 50 feet away his eyes never leaving the slumped over form of Kagome.

"Answer me you asshole!" Inuyasha charged again. For once Kagome appreciated his brash actions. She whimpered as she tried to pull her arm into her lap.

"Your human, " Sesshomaru spoke, calmly and clearly "Has singlehandedly taken out half of my army. I demand payment for this treason on my lands." He looked at Inuyasha with such authority that Inuyasha took an involuntary step backwards, his eyes darting to Kagome who was covered head to toe in evidence.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was soft and hard at the same time. Their eyes locked momentarily and Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "How did you…"

"Look, I don't know what happened ok?!" She glared at him, as if this whole thing was his fault. "I blacked out and when I came too I was in a field of dead bodies!"

Out of the corner of her eyes she barely saw him move before, in a flash of silver, he was in front of her, hand at her throat lifting her into the air. She choked and gasped as she felt his poison claws dig into the soft flesh of her neck. In a panic she did the first thing she could think of.

She grabbed her weapon.

The world faded into darkness.

--

Inuyasha was forced to take a step back. A giant burst of energy also sent Sesshomaru, who landed gracefully on his feet, several feet away from the fallen Miko.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called into the cloud of dust that had erupted during the explosion.

"Kagome's not here right now."

The dust settled and Kagome was standing. Her arm had seemed to have mended and the poison that was no doubt flowing through her veins had been purified. Inuyasha was by her side in an instant, standing protectively in front of her, separating Kagome from Sesshomaru's view.

The tearing of cloth seemed to echo through the forest as Inuyasha was pierced through the abdomen. He slumped back against Kagome, His arms falling to his side as Kagome swiftly pulled the sword out of his stomach.

"I told you" She smirked against his hair. "Kagome is not here right now." She turned swiftly as Inuyasha's body hit the ground to stair at Sesshomaru

She sidestepped his claws easily, deflecting his sword with her own. She turned on the spot and swiped at him. As he disappeared and landed some feet away she realized, with pride, that she had sliced through his kimono.

"Human, you dare attack me?" Sesshomaru's voice sent a chill through her spine but she straightened. She was invincible with this new body.

"What are you going to do about it Youkai?" Kagome taunted, her grip tightening on her sword.

"You still owe me payment. I have not forgotten." He was on her again. Swords clashing angrily as they danced around each other. _Jump, swing, dodge, twist_.

"Ah yes!" Kagome laughed as she jumped away from him. "I assume you are the leader of that pathetic army? They didn't even kill one person."

And then she faltered. The Miko was pressing hard against the false illusions. She was trying to take her body back. _Damn woman…_

Sesshomaru sliced and she took a shallow cut across her stomach. She jumped back skilfully.

Kagome gasped and fell to her knees, her hand trying very hard to loosen its grip on the sword. As if of its own accord her arm jerked and swung the sword to land in a nearby lake.

Her eyes slowly closed, her body collapsing, as she fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's eyes strained to open. Everything hurt. She could feel her muscles grinding together as she attempted to move. She noted almost mournfully that she was most defiantly in some sort of cell. Clearly, whatever happened when she took up her weapon, had failed to help her escape. Bonus, she was still alive.

Kagome pulled at her chains. They were thick and heavy and bore those little imperfections that spoke of the smithy that made them. So she was still in the past. If Sesshomaru caught her then why didn't he kill her?

Kagome's head snapped up almost painfully as the heavy solid metal door creaked open. The man that walked in surprised her the most because he was most certainly human.

Standing at approximately 6 feet talk, 190 pounds of what she could only guess was solid muscle, holding an axe that could probably slice through that solid metal door like butter, was a human.

She wasn't at Sesshomaru's. Fear, that failed to show itself until now, had bubbled and burned at her insides. Sesshomaru would not have a human working for him.

And her sword.

She was hyperventilating. Her sword was gone. The last hope she had for survival was no longer there.

She barely registered the clang of her shackles hitting the floor before she was hauled to her feet and practically dragged into the afternoon light.

There was nothing to dull the surprise she felt when she stepped out into the very same field that she woke up on only days ago. It was no longer covered in bodies but the grass was stained a dark shade of red. Even if she ran, there was no where to hide.

She snuck a peak at the man that was ushering her forward. He no doubt could hold his own however he was surprisingly gentle to a current prisoner that he was ushering towards the giant castle in the distance. A thought occurred to her.

"Um.." She looked at the man again, her eyes wide and pleading. "W-Where am I?"

The man looked at her and grunted. "You are a prisoner of the castle. You are in no position to be asking questions Miko."

Kagome faltered. He knew she was a Miko. Maybe he also knew where her sword was.

"I'm sorry." Kagome let her head drop in shame attempting to weasel out information. "I wouldn't be here if not for that sword."

"The sword is no loner an issue."

'_Damn_' she thought. She was desperate. If she didn't do something now she was most defiantly dead. Vaguely she wondered where Inuyasha was. She turned on her heals quickly and placed both hands on the man's chest. She could feel her untrained Miko powers flare to the surface, but something was different. She looked up into the humans eyes pleadingly, praying that he did not fight back. "Tell me where the sword is." He didn't move. She zapped him hard enough to make his heart skip beneath her palms. "Tell me!"

"Miko." Another voice, not far behind her emerged. "If you kill any more of this Sesshomaru's men" he was walking closer "I assure you, you will not like the consequences."

She felt as if she was turning in slow motion. She barely saw a flash of silver before she was sprinting headlong into the forest. She was moving to fast. The trees seemed to be flying by her at an alarming rate. If she hit one, she would surely die.

Her inhuman speed she passed off on adrenaline. She heard of a woman picking up a car to save her child. This was just as possible. Her lungs were on fire and her legs were shaking so hard she didn't know how she was still standing. And then the world came to an abrupt halt.

She had been plucked, very painfully, out of thin air and shoved into the ground face first. There was a very sharp knee digging painfully into her spine as her hands were gripped behind her back.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that again. Why you haven't been killed yet by Sesshomaru for your little stunts is beyond me but you are treading on thin ice. He must think you can replace the soldiers you slaughtered."

Kagome felt her heart stop. The woman's voice fluttered in her ears and left a painful stinging behind. "R-replace? Surely you must be joking! I never killed anyone." she lied innocently.

She felt the female demon laugh. "Right, cause you were just in the dungeon for safe keeping." Kagome was then hauled to her feel and ushered forward. "If Sesshomaru would have chased you I assure you we would be having a different conversation, not that he would have lowered himself to such an act."

'_How loyal'_ Kagome thought bitterly. _'They sound just like him'_

Kagome came to a swift conclusion while her bare feet trudged one in front of the other towards her doom. Her once pure heart had somehow, along the way, became bitter. She wondered if this was how Kikyo felt and her pity for her dead other half increased.

As she listened to the grass crunch between her toes she began to wonder when this started. Was it the jealously towards Kikyo that drove her to sink so low. She was begging for her life here, something that previously she would have never done. What had driven out her fiery spirit and replaced it with such a need to live. She was pathetic.

--

She could only hold her tongue for so long, and Kagome figured that he was counting on this fact. She was seated in what would only be considered the dining room. This was most definitely a castle of the feudal era. It did not tower like the ones in the future did, but it was more vast then she could have imagined. She had no doubt that were she to wander she would get lost before she would get out.

He wasn't even eating! His food went neglected on his plate while he watched her. A part of her wanted to snatch up his food and dig in.

His words were sharp and backed with probably thousands of years of maturity. Nothing she could say would make him change his aristocratic mind anyways. That didn't mean she couldn't fume under the surface.

"You will spend your time in your cell until you are finished your training. Once that is done you will begin to learn proper manners." Sesshomaru gave her a dry look. "And you will wear clothes befitting your station. This Sesshomaru will not have others thinking he employs whores."

Kagome could feel her face go red. She wanted so badly to kick in that emotionless face but she knew it would be her death. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama"

"You will not be receiving dinner tonight. After abusing my hospitality by your foolish running you will also start training an hour before dawn tomorrow morning."

She was on her feet in an instant, her finely carved wooden chair clattering to the ground behind her. "That's not fair! I cannot do combat training without food in my stomach!" When he pushed out his chair to stand she flinched visibly.

"It appears that your manners are severely lacking. No dinner tomorrow either. You better find a way not to be so pathetically human before you die of either starvation or at the hands of your trainers. Do not expect them to go easy on you because you are weak." With that Sesshomaru turned and began to walk down one of the several long hallways.

"Wait!" Kagome added "Sesshomaru-sama…" He stopped but did not turn around. "Why are you training me? I thought you hated humans."

It was several seconds before he replied. "You killed several of this Sesshomaru's men. By killing you I would gain nothing. If you continue to display the power you possessed when you slaughtered the innocent then you will take the place of them. If not, then you will die."

--

A/N I know Kagome is a little OOC right now, but she is definitely still the Kagome that everyone loves. Keep in mind that she has recently developed an obsession for a sword that most defiantly is evil. Its slowly corrupting her but she still refuses to blame her sudden bitterness on the weapon. Step one: Denial. Keep R&R'ing! It's what keeps me going.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in this, previous, or continuing chapters.

Kagome had decided that after the second day without food that she could literally eat a horse. Not that she had ever seen one in the feudal era that was not being ridden by a madman.

She had previously been running for two hours thirty eight minutes and ten seconds before she collapsed on the ground. Her instructor, the female demon named Ashes who previously threw her on her face when she tried to escape, had no remorse for her human body.

"If you don't get up now Miko your muscles will seize and I guarantee you will regret it tomorrow when you have to do this all over again."

Kagome answered this by mumbling curses into the ground. Hauling herself back onto her aching feet she began to jog lightly. "Why am I running anyways? Aren't I supposed to be learning how to fight?" she panted, sweat pouring off her body. "And why do I have to run in this outfit? Its 20 degrees outside! I'm boiling."

"I assure you Miko, I would be able to tell if your skin was boiling. Lord Sesshomaru informed you that your previous attire was… inappropriate correct?" Ashes was sitting by the tree, almost waiting for something. "And you will continue to do this until you learn the lesson behind it."

"How am I supposed to pass a test if I don't know what the test is on?!" Kagome fell to her knees again, panting. Her legs felt like jelly.

"I have told you, you are supposed to be running. And you are doing a dismal job of it." Ashes was beside her in an instant hauling her to her feet. "Common, walk it off. We eat after this."

--

Kagome spent another twenty minutes outside, much to her disagreement, before she was graced with the gift of food.

There were mountains of it; everything from pork to fish to boiled vegetables.

"Don't eat too much" Ashes informed her before they entered the dinning hall. "I guarantee it will make you sick, and you will have no food for tomorrow either."

She now sat with several servants, one of which was the axe wielding man that had pulled her from her very uncomfortable cell floor for the last three days.

"Does Sesshomaru not dine with his servants?" Kagome voiced her question, her mouth half full of succulent chicken breast.

Her words received a glare from almost all twenty of the table's occupants. The axe wielding man spoke. "Sesshomaru-_sama_ has better things to do then to socialize with his employees. And I assure you we are employees. We serve him with the form of generous hospitality, food, and shelter that we work for."

Kagome's eyebrows rose in to her bangs in surprise. They worked for him willingly? The ice lord? How bizarre.

"Look" Kagome put down her fork to look at the group. "I am sorry if I seem impolite. I am not used to such customs where I am from. Besides, Sesshomaru-sama has tried to kill me on a number of occasions. I do not wish to be here, however circumstances permitted it so I will have to ask you all to be patient with me."

Even though her speech was formal and even embedded an apology they still glared at her. One woman stood, her long back hair almost touching the ground. Judging by her outfit she was either a maid or a cook. It was hard to tell. "Listen here little girl!" Kagome flinched visibly at the insult. She was twenty years old now. That's middle aged for this era. "You should be happy that Sesshomaru-sama spared your life at all. I would demand payment of such a horrendous act!"

Then another woman stood. "Katiana-san! Do not question Lord Sesshomaru's decision! I am sure that he was….."

Kagome lost sight of the argument as she walked out of the room seemingly to no ones notice and a half full plate of food occupying her spot.

This is how she came to be lost, two and a half hours later, in a room the size of the shrine.

Looking around at the perfectly hand carved banisters she wondered how many men helped build this place. There were bleachers, though they did not look very comfy, that spanned the entire left wall and high above that was a separate sitting area that was so intricately designed that it made the carvings in the banisters look insignificant.

She couldn't see the whole sitting area but it was clear there were soft blue cushions lying delicately on the chair. She needed a better look.

She climbed the finely polished wooden stairs her Miko garb trailing lightly on the floor. When she reached the top she nearly gasped. There were two chairs side by side. The highest chair donned a giant dog, his teeth bared, and his head tilted upwards towards the crescent moon that was painted on the roof. The crescent was surrounded by several stars and if they twinkled just right she would have sworn she sat under the night sky.

The smaller chair, the one not so intricately designed but stunning none the less came to her attention. It was covered in large carved sakura blossoms that were also found on Sesshomaru's haori. She ran her fingers over the silk fabric that covered the cushions and sighed. Her feet were sore and she wished only to sit on the chair but to no avail. She knew that this seat belonged to the house Lady. Vaguely she wondered if Sesshomaru had such a woman.

A light glint caught her eye. It was resting against the other side of the chair. She could see only the hilt but it made her heart skip.

Her sword was here, resting against the Lady of the house's chair. A part of her mind tried to rationalize why it would be resting in such a place as she hurried to pick it up. It was now covered in a sheath and its power hummed low beneath the surface. She could still feel the strong pull that forced her to pick it up but it was dampened dramatically. She almost caught herself frown in disappointment.

"You there! You are trespassing!" Kagome felt her heart stop at the voice that called from below. She was in huge shit now.

--

"For the last time, how did you acquire the sword!?" the axe wielding man bellowed at her while she sat on the floor at his feet. She could feel his frustration at the situation and wondered why. It was clear where she had gotten it, right where they had left it, next to the Lady's chair. However he was less inclined to believe her so for now she simply stared at him while he ranted about the severity of what she had done. It was only when the Taiyoukai entered that she began fidget.

"Leave" Sesshomaru ordered, his eyes never leaving Kagome's. Once the room had cleared he took the place of the axe wielding man. This was where she was forced to stay, on the floor at his feet as a form of submission. Her pride bristled at the surface. "Miko, how did you acquire the sword?"

"Right where I told the others where I found it!" Her temper was getting thin. Sesshomaru snarled, he may as well have slapped her in the face. "I- I was snooping around this theatre room and I went upstairs and found it beside the Lady of the house's chair"

If Sesshomaru could pale he would be doing it now. "That is not possible." Such a simple sentence for someone who has clearly seen proof and instead of arguing she once again sat there, looking up at him.

--

It seemed to be a daily reoccurrence for her to constantly find herself in a position and have no recollection of how it came about. She was facing Sesshomaru, her sword in its sheath at her hip, while he waited for her to attack him. Personally, she didn't know one person who was stupid enough to do so besides Inuyasha.

"Miko, do not test my patience lest I find the time you are wasting not worth my while." When she spent another two minutes looking at him with a dumbfounded expression on her face he pulled out his sword and charged. She had less that half a second to react and found herself firmly shoved, face first, into the very solid wooden wall of the dojo.

Kagome pulled herself, half conscious from the floor and turned to yell at him. "You didn't even warn me!" Sesshomaru was in her face again, his nose mere centimetres away from hers. She drew her sword so fast that he took a hurried step back. "I'm not stupid enough to fight you Sesshomaru! Back off before I-" She felt the tip of his sword slide through her stomach, it didn't hurt per say, but she could feel her stomach acid eating away at her insides. At least death wasn't unpleasant.

--

Sesshomaru watched in amusement at the Miko pulled herself to her feet. It took less time then he expected after a major wound. It was only logical that if this Miko could draw the sword and not be controlled by it then her resolve was to strong. Not unlike Inuyasha and his demon blood. He just needed a little push after he realized she had tamed the demon sword.

He was unsure if she would survive the attack to her person long enough for the sword to heal her however she managed to survive his poison claws so his assumed conclusion was correct. What a strange human.

But something was not right.

This was not human blood on the air.

Golden eyes stared into his own. The same woman who collapsed to the ground only moments before now bore the marks of the western house… and under those soft dark bangs was the crescent moon that signified her position…

as Lady of the Western Lands.

--

A/N I know it's a little confusing but I assure you my dear readers there is a REASONABLE explanation to all of this. If after reading this note some readers don't get it send me a review or message and I will answer as best I can without giving stuff away

READ ALL OF THE BELOW NOTES

NOTE: Kagome has possession of a DEMON SWORD, her personality changes because, if anyone remembers Kaijinbō they also remember something similar happening to the sword smith who is taken over by tokijin. This taints Kagome's pure heart, which causes her to feel possessive and addicted to this sword. Not only does it act almost like a drug and cause hallucinations but it makes her feel euphoric.

NOTE: Ashes is making Kagome run to test her impossible speed that she achieved while holding her sword without the sword. Kagome doesn't make this connection.

NOTE: The sword is found by the Lady of the house's chair. Whether there is a current one or not is yet to be revealed. Sesshomaru also claims that it was not supposed to be there.

NOTE: Sesshomaru very strategically played out the last scene. He knew that Kagome had some sort of connection to the sword since it had left its previous spot and sought her out. To see how much immunity she possessed over it he wanted her to unsheathe it. When nothing happened he attacked her, causing the sword to act out instinctively to protect its master. The last bit, however, Sesshomaru was not expecting.

Please R&R. I know a lot have favourite this but reviews mean faster updates!


	5. Chapter 5

Dedicated to Dreamer'z Love, for your awesome review keep my hands writing.

--

Sesshomaru's experiment turned on him in a second. There was no logical explanation as to how the Miko had obtained his mark, or how her blood now hummed with demonic energy.

His guards could not touch her.

Sesshomaru's bedroom door flew open. Golden eyes fluttered in annoyance to the woman who stood in the entrance.

"What did you do to me!" Kagome's eyes were now a deep gold, and her hair, which was once the blackest of blacks, shone a baby blue.

And the blue crescent moon was clearer then ever.

In the back of Sesshomaru's mind he recalled only seeing such a fast transformation once and brushed that thought aside. The previous transformation did not change the human to a youkai.

Sesshomaru was in front of her in an instant, and when Kagome took several hurried steps backwards she found herself trapped between him and the wall. She could only stair up at him, her eyes shone with defiance and courage.

Gently, with a frown on his face, he pulled Kagome's bangs back to reveal his mark. "I could ask you the same question Miko." Sesshomaru said, leaning in slightly to sniff at her neck. He could hear Kagome's breath catch and her body visibly stiffen. "You are no longer human. Perhaps you have your own stupidity to thank for this foolishness." With that he took several steps backwards, no longer looking at her. "You will now be receiving combat training five times a day, on top of a very thorough etiquette class."

"What?!" Kagome glared at him with as much malice as she could muster. "You kidnap me, force me to live in a dungeon, STARVE me, STAB me and then what? Who do you think you are!?"

There was a flash of youki and Kagome's breath was knocked out of her. "Woman, you will listen and listen carefully." Sesshomaru was baring his fangs at her, his eyes glowing a dark mahogany. "You put yourself in this position when you killed people who were under my protection." His voice felt like spiders crawling up her spine. "YOU put yourself in this position when you picked up your precious sword." Sesshomaru stilled, visibly taking in a deep breath before continuing. "And since I cannot kill my mate without dishonouring my heritage you will now act appropriate to your station or be forced to. And I assure you, I did not choose this."

"M-mate?!" Kagome stuttered, she quickly pulled herself up on unsteady feet. "No, that's impossible" Kagome's eyes flickered in confusion before she stilled, reaching a conclusion. "I refuse."

"Once again, Miko, this is of your doing." He turned to walk around her. "This is not something you choose. You have no one to thank but yourself." She watched him open the door and leave her, heart pounding and legs shaking, alone in his study.

--

She was still unsure of her new power. After several times of trying to form her youki she began to lose hope.

Although her senses were heightened, they still felt weak; like looking through the eyes of a new born kitten that could see so clearly in the dark. Her powers were still new, like an infant learning to run instead of crawl.

Ashes held up her hand for her to stop. "Kagome-sama, you are putting to much effort into your attempt." She then demonstrated how youki could be used by forming it into a ball in front of her. "You need to find the power inside you. Much like how I assume you would use your Miko powers."

Kagome began to feel her power hum beneath her fingertips. She felt the warm glow engulf her.

"No, no, no!" Ashes slapped her hand. "Don't call up your Miko powers. Look for that other place inside you, the darker place."

"But I don't have one of those! I'm supposed to be pure."

"Yeah and I'm a tree." Ashes said while glaring at her. "Look, just sit on the ground." She waited for Kagome to do so and then continued. "Now close you eyes and search. Don't think about that warm place, think about the cold one."

"I feel it!" Kagome gasped in surprise.

"Good, now pull it forward. Much like your Miko powers."

Kagome felt drained, like she was putting all of her effort into expanding her youki; it was almost painful. She stopped and her head slumped lightly.

Ashes sighed. "Well it's a start I suppose. No use continuing now since you have wasted so much of your youki." Kagome stood and wavered a bit. Ashes slapped her cheek lightly. "Wake up, if you fall asleep during your next lesson you will probably be killed."

"Yeah that makes me feel so much better…" Kagome mumbled as she stretched. "So do I just wait in the dojo for my next teachers all day?"

"Yes, I believe Sesshomaru-sama himself will be joining us this once."

"Wait…" It took Kagome's mind a little longer to process what Ashes said however by the time she figured it out she was staring wide-eyed into his eyes.

Sesshomaru, her mate.

She refused to think much of the subject last night; however it was difficult as she slept on a huge fur bed that rivalled the softness of her bed at home in the room beside Sesshomaru's. It sure beat the dungeons.

Not only did she hate how soft the pelts were under her fingertips, but she distinctly remembers him putting a sword through her stomach the day before. Anger that she didn't express yesterday bubbled at the surface. Did he revive her with Tensiega?

She then proceeded to glare angrily at Sesshomaru.

Until she saw her sword held in his hand.

A wave of possessiveness ran through her and she could feel that cold place inside of her flare in response.

He tossed it to her, the metal clanging against the ground. If she had any less control she would have picked it up and cooed to it, making sure it was unharmed.

"Pick it up." Sesshomaru ordered, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Why? So you can stab me again?" She could hear Ashes gasp in horror at her words.

"I will do so if you are armed or not. Your wellbeing is unimportant to me."

"I thought you couldn't kill your mate." She thought Ashes was going to faint, she could not hear the woman breathing for a whole thirty seconds. Sesshomaru had tensed visibly.

"Leave us Ashes." There was a blur and then they were alone. "Kagome." Her name coming from his lips almost hurt. "You are not to discuss such things so openly."

"Its not like they can't see the brand you gave me anyways even if it is behind my bangs."

"This Sesshomaru _gave_ you no such thing. Do not flatter yourself in assuming that I would honour a lowly human with my mark."

"Oh!" Kagome's eyes flashed. "Honour me would you? As if! Even if you were the last man –youkai… on the face of the earth I would never willingly choose you!"

"Is that so" Sesshomaru's eyes never left hers as he took several steps towards her. Kagome almost dove for her sword and jumped out of the way, narrowly missing Tokijin as it slashed through the back of her shirt. She turned to face him, her fangs bared and her lips curled back in a snarl.

"You didn't even warn me!" He came at her again, this time there swords clashed angrily, red sparks flying in all directions lighting up the dojo.

"This Sesshomaru gave you ample warning when I arrived." He cut through the soft tissue on her arm easily and Kagome staggered backwards. "You are pathetic to let such a weapon control you."

"My sword isn't controlling me!" She charged at him, her moves already sloppy even though her demon blood was already healing the wound.

Sesshomaru easily dodged and sliced through her back, deep. "And yet, you are not controlling the sword either. It is neutral, just like any Katana." He watched as she fell to her knees, her youki was weak from her previous lesson, however that was also key. She needed to fight to become stronger instead of utilizing the strength she had.

Kagome began to laugh, her voice lowering an octave. "You are becoming a nuisance demon." Kagome turned to look at him. "You seem to always show up when the woman and I are trying to… Bond."

Sesshomaru simply ignored her words and attacked again. The swords clashed and sparked. Kagome smirked. "Like what I have done to the place? I think this new body suits her don't you?" Kagome leaned in, her lips centimetres away from his.

Then he was on the other side of the room, his eyes tinting red. She charged him. They were a blur of blue and white as they battled. "Are you going easy on me Sesshomaru-_sama?_" Kagome's voice echoed.

Sesshomaru stopped on one side of the room, Kagome on the other. "You know my name." It wasn't a question.

Kagome laughed lightly, her innocent voice masking her hostility. "What, you think this is all a coincidence? That Kagome just found me and then happened to stumble on half of your army and mutilate it?" She was then in front of him, her finger trailing down his chest. "And doesn't she look lovely as you mate? I bet her fiery attitude really turns you on."

He slapped her, hard. His hand leaving behind a reminder of her insolence. He could almost see her smirk.

"Oh, Kagome is going to be mad about that."

Sesshomaru noticed vaguely that Kagome's hand was loosening on the sword. "Annoyingly persistent isn't she?" He then wrenched the sword out of her hand and threw it across the room where it landed several feet away embedded to the hilt into the wall.

Kagome collapsed in a heap on the ground, her wound fully healed.

A/N Here are a few more notes for those small reading between the lines moments.

NOTE: Kagome appears to gain control after she in injured and it has healed. She is also still unaware what happens when she blacks out, though I would assume she has a vague idea, considering she knows that she murdered hundreds of men while she was hallucinating.

NOTE: Sesshomaru was just as shocked to find Kagome transformed into a demon when she barged into his office. The sword, now obviously, is no longer a side character but the main plot.

If anyone has any questions feel free to ask. I know my grammar and spelling are probably not up to par but bare with me. Hope you enjoyed the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

When Kagome's eyes fluttered open she almost thought she was back in her own time and as much as she hated to admit it, this thought made her feel a pang of disappointment. Turning over on her bed of furs she contemplated her new life. It had been almost a whole month since the last time she had seen Inuyasha and a part of her really missed him. She wondered what the hanyou was up to, or if he ever thought about her the way that she thought about him.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. She had only been sleeping for an hour and came to the conclusion of the last few weeks that her new body didn't need as much sleep as her old one. That was another problem Kagome was faced with. How would Inuyasha react to her new body and station in Sesshomaru's house?

Sesshomaru. Her mate.

Kagome had come to accept that the cold youkai was now a part of her life. She rarely ever seen him unless he was training her in which case she only seen him for a second before she blacked out.

"Asshole" she mumbled under her breath, even though she knew he could probably hear her were he in the next room.

Kagome decided, since she knew she wasn't going to get much more sleep, that she may as well get up and go for a dip in the private springs outside her window.

Since everything was ground level it was easy to step gracefully out of her window instead of taking the risk of getting lost trying to find her way outside.

Her skills had vastly improved over the last month. Her eyesight and hearing was heightened. She hadn't quite mastered the running bit, no matter how had Ashes pushed her, and her youkai ball could now take down several trees.

It took her a while to realize why she felt so attached to the sword that she now carried at her hip. All it took was touching the sword once to make her crave the senses of the youkai. Wiggling her toes in the long grass she sighed in contentment. It felt the same as when she was in her dream with Inuyasha. Kagome wrapped her arms around her self and sighed, she wished he would hold her like that.

Kagome stared at the steam rising from the spring for several long moments before she placed her sheathed sword on the earth. She stripped off her silk sleeping gown, of which she had in abundance, and folded it neatly to rest beside her sword.

When Kagome had fully sunk into the warm water she breathed in deeply, her body relaxing in the heated pool.

Kagome stiffened visibly. Something was wrong.

Kagome breathed in again, this time trying to find the unknown scent. It was gone. Kagome's eyes scanned wildly around, searching through the thick trees that surrounded the springs.

Then someone was pulling her out of the water by her hair, a female. Instinctively she grabbed her sword, something that in the last month she tried not to do for it tended to almost always yield negative results, and before she fell into darkness she noticed the woman who pulled her naked from the water.

A fully grown Rin was looking into her eyes and on her forehead was a fading crescent moon.

--

Inu's mated for life which is why this situation was so unique. Sesshomaru's father was the first to break the conformity of Inu mating, Sesshomaru was now the second.

He did not intend to take Rin as a mate however when her life was placed on the line after she had fallen ill to a human disease he felt a great pang of pity.

Sesshomaru never felt he owed anyone anything.

He did not love Rin as a mate should. She was still the carefree child that followed him around while he set out to destroy Naraku no matter how her appearance changed when he gave her his mark.

Once again he was in front of his mother, tears he would never shed falling down Jaken's face as Rin was pulled into the meidou zangetsuha.

His mother saved her then, when Sesshomaru had felt such guilt for her death. And there he was again, saving Rin from her inevitable death.

Rin could never get sick; however she still would age as humans do. Sesshomaru meant to give her a second chance at a normal life however Rin did not see it this way.

Rin, much like Kagome, changed overnight. Her childish carefree attitude was gone with her new physical maturity. Rin did not understand when he told her to find a mate in the human village.

Rumours spread fast that InuTashio's sons had both been bewitched by humans. The outside world was no longer safe for Rin.

Naraku would have to wait.

And then Inuyasha's human came along. Something he did not anticipate. At first he thought the slaughter of his army, that was sent out to battle the Eastern Lord who had been plotting to overthrow the West, was a result of the battle. When he approached to find only his own soldiers dead on the ground and the Miko's scent fresh in the air he set out for revenge.

Something that his rational mind did not agree with.

And now Sesshomaru was forced to deal with a once human, and a once human child.

--

Kagome felt sick. The images kept flashing between what she was actually seeing and what the weapon wanted her to see.

"Kagome" it cooed to her. "Let me handle this. You are too weak."

The image of Rin, sprawled on the ground, Kagome's sword at her throat, flashed before her and Kagome took several hurried steps back. Kagome felt a sharp stab in her leg as Rin dragged the dagger from her knee to her ankle, the soft sound of tearing flesh making Kagome's stomach turn violently. The blood was everywhere, Kagome wanted to escape.

Hundreds of men, ripped to pieces, all around her. No, Rin, the child she remembered would not have such a dishonourable death.

The sword was screaming in her ears, trying to force her to submit. Kagome took several steps backwards until she fell into the water that turned instantly a deep maroon. She let the sword fall to the bottom, her body trying to heal a wound that would not clot because of the water that washed her blood away.

--

She was on her bed of furs again however this time she was most defiantly naked. Her now blue hair was plastered to her face and hung in thick curls around her body.

Kagome sat up, unaware of her company as she inspected her wound on her leg.

"Woman" Kagome yanked the furs over herself so forcefully that she sent herself tumbling to the floor. She glared up at the white haired youkai that looked down at her with a scowl. "Pathetic" he turned from her.

"What? You wanted me to kill your mate?" Kagome looked at his back incredulously. Sesshomaru paused and looked over his shoulder at her.

"She is no longer my mate" Heat rose to Kagome's cheeks. "And I assure you, had I not intervened she would have taken your life instead."

"I will not kill the memory I have of the innocent girl who obediently followed you to the ends of the earth. She may be older, but she is still Rin."

"We finally agree on something." Sesshomaru paused at the door and without turning he finished. "Do not let that memory delude you, she is no longer the Rin that you remember."

Kagome had the distinct feeling he was talking to himself more then her.

--

A/N I know I haven't been updating as often as I used to but I just started reading the Hannibal series. If anyone likes the movies I really recommend the books. I don't have many notes on this chapter but I will be starting the next one today, it may not be posted till tomorrow though.

NOTE: Sesshomaru has come to realize that his prolonging her life was a mistake. DO NOT MISSUNDERSTAND she is still his retainer and he still cares for her but he has accepted the inevitable that one day Rin will die. This doesn't mean that it will be easy for Sesshomaru.

NOTE: Kagome is slowly resisting the sword. She has come to realize the harm she put on other people when she is in contact with it.

NOTE: Anyone that has not watched the last series of Inuyasha: The Final Act will not understand the second time that Rin had died. I recommend watching the series which the FINAL EPISODE was posted just yesterday. Anyone who is a fan will want to watch it.

.com/anime/inuyasha-the-final-act/


	7. Chapter 7

In Sengoku Jidai, when Kagome first took her steps five hundred years in the past, it was summertime. She would never forget the way the trees swayed in the wind or the freshness of the unpolluted air that was purely Japan.

Kagome, now several years older, came to the conclusion that now matter how many years had passed between now and then her naiveté did not change. Innocent Kagome still wished to see the best in the world.

She leaned her head back against a large Sakura tree and pondered, her sword dutifully by her side.

A part of her had come to hate the ivory weapon.

Her appearance, however alarming it was in the beginning, she had graciously accepted. Her heightened senses and unparalleled strength she took for granted.

Along the way, through the ups and downs in her life, the innocent and naïve Kagome had changed. For the second time in her life Kagome felt truly lost inside herself.

The first time was when her father had died. Kagome was ten years old when he left them and eleven when she heard the news.

A part of her blamed her mother; a bigger part of her blamed herself. She would always remember her fathers parting words as he walked out the door towards his death.

"Keep chasing rainbows baby" He whispered as he kissed her forehead "Because one day, when your life is full of darkness, you will find comfort in the rain."

Ten years later she came to the conclusion, sitting under a sakura tree, that all this time she had been chasing rainbows, as her father desired, never to see the insight in his parting words.

Life is full of trials and hardships that force us to grow and make us stronger. Lesser people will either ignore or resent these changes in their lives. Kagome, her head now resting in her palms, realized she was the former.

Her mind was constantly flashing to Rin, sword at her throat. The same innocent Rin who picked flowers and gave them, shyly, to Kagome.

Yet not the same at all.

The gash in her leg, now fully healed thanks to her new body, left behind a scar that would reminder of this painful lesson in life.

Life is one long struggle to survive, and Kagome, who spent her life chasing the rainbows, always had someone to protect her from the rain.

Her mother was there for her through the death of her father, always shining her contagious smile and drowning Kagome's sorrows with word of comfort and wisdom.

If it wasn't for the death of her father Kagome would have thought that there was no such thing as a rough life.

When Kagome was hurled 500 years into the past there was Inuyasha. However brash and rude the hanyou could be he would never fail to protect her.

And now Kagome was alone. Inescapably and most defiantly alone.

Kagome had learned two things while resting against the sakura tree. When you are alone in a merciless world such as this people tend to adapt or be killed. Kagome was most defiantly not adapting.

Her sword was pulsing temptingly at her side. Kagome's second epiphany was this. When Kagome was lost or scared she found comfort in something else. She would run to her mama or Inuyasha when she had a problem instead of facing it herself.

She pondered on this question for a long time before reaching a decision. Why was it that Kagome picked up this sword?

Absently Kagome traced a finger down the sheath and the sword pulsed against her hand. Kagome's conclusion was not something that she wanted to accept.

A part of her missed her doggie-eared friend, but it was not in the longing way that she used to. Before, when Kagome was frightened or worried she would chant his name like a mantra. Along the way, very recently, something inside her started to change.

The rainbow chasing Kagome was not yet ready to face the frightening world alone.

And then there it was, gleaming in the distance, possessing everything she wished she could be.

It consumed her every thought. She couldn't remember the last time she did not dream of it. And yet here she was, on the brink of changing her whole way of life, petting the sword that controlled her.

Just like her mother, just like Inuyasha.

She never before thought of Inuyasha's protection as a form of control but in essence that's exactly what it was. Kagome was simply going from bad to worse.

She thought back to Sesshomaru's words on how he would kill her if she did not show the skill of the innocence that she slaughtered. This was a totally founded idea.

A life for a life, or in this case one life instead of nothing.

Sesshomaru's logic was very profound and Kagome began to see him in a new light. She held respect for him in new ways. He was a man who could see past his losses towards a positive outcome. He could channel his rage into logic, his greed into passion, and his emotions into strength.

And he did all of this alone, no father to teach him how.

Kagome placed their lives side by side, seeing two completely different outcomes from the same scenario. Could Sesshomaru have turned out like her if he had a mother as understanding and protective as her own?

Kagome looked up at the figurative dark clouds that were forming above her sanctuary. She finally understood. In the most trying and darkest times in her life she took comfort in the rain.

For it was the rain that brought her rainbows.

--

Kagome took on a new ferocity to her training. She would study, late at night while the castle occupants were fast asleep, on her fur bed under candlelight determined to live up to her new title.

Before she could start over she had to right the wrongs in her life.

Kagome still found herself reluctant to give up her sword. It was a part of her now, and with Sesshomaru's help maybe she could learn to control it.

She found herself currently outside of said demons bedroom door, which was located beside her own and before she could raise her hand to knock the door was opened, revealing a shirtless Sesshomaru.

"Ahem." Kagome made a point not to look at him but at the large feather bed that was directly over his shoulder. "Sesshomaru-sama, I have a favour to ask of you, may I come in?"

There were several moments where Sesshomaru said nothing, simply looked at her as she stared off into space. Finally he stepped aside. "Very well, if you must."

Kagome made a point to stay as far away from his well muscled chest as possible, refusing to blush. She made her way over to the only available place to sit, Sesshomaru's bed.

Kagome made eye contact with him and cleared her throat again. Sesshomaru, either amused or disgruntled she couldn't tell, raised an eyebrow as she plopped herself down on his feather bed. Internally Kagome pouted about how much more comfortable it was then hers.

"I have a favour to ask of you." Kagome started.

"So you have said."

Kagome felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Yes… Well…" She cleared her throat once more. "I understand that my sword has been…" Kagome took a moment to phrase her words right. "Acting without my permission. Since you have tamed Tokijin I am asking for your help."

"I believed that I was teaching you how to master the sword."

Kagome gave him a dry look. "Charging at me while I'm wounded was not helping and we both know it." She watched Sesshomaru's eyes twinkle slightly. "I need you to instruct me as to why this sword is the way that it is. I need verbal instruction, not physical."

"In exchange for?"

Kagome paused, she was not expecting a form of repayment. "I don't know, what is it that you would find fair payment?"

Sesshomaru took a whole five minutes to respond. Kagome, in this time, simply watched him as he pondered her answer. She reflected on how much he looked like his brother, and how much he did not.

Inuyasha carried many boy-ish features, where Sesshomaru was in every way a man. Kagome wondered idly if Inuyasha compared Kikyo to her in the same way.

"In payment for this service you will give me an heir." Sesshomaru stated, his eyes now fully focused on her.

It took Kagome twenty heartbeats before Sesshomaru's words sunk into her head. Heat rose to her cheek and she wondered very briefly if it was worth it.

Kagome thought it through very thoroughly. She never once asked him why he wanted one from her. She was a demon, and now his mate. It was only logical, even if he wished to leave her later, that he would want a legitimate heir. Another question that she answered easily was why he did not require Rin for this. Rin was more of a daughter then a Mate, and she was most definitely human.

Could Kagome give birth to a child that, from reading between the lines of Sesshomaru's words, would most likely not be a part of her life?

Even though Kagome was twenty years old the thought of children crossed her mind briefly. She had decided that she did, one day, wish to have one of her own and she vowed to be the best mother.

It felt like forever before she came to an answer. "I will give you an heir on two conditions." Kagome felt sure in her response. "I will play an active part in raising this child." This was not a question. "And I will not be with child until I feel that I have fully mastered my flaws. I know I will not be a good mother until I can focus solely on our child."

Though Sesshomaru did not show it, her answer shocked him. It was unlikely in this day and age that a woman was uninvolved in a child's future, but him being a Lord this concern was not unfounded. A small amount of respect for her swelled when she refused to give birth until she could be a fit mother. This seemed reasonable.

"Very well."

---

A/N I know there doesn't seem to be a lot of information in this chapter but I assure you it is a necessity. Kagome has finally understood that she has a problem. She is taking the necessary steps to help herself and is willing to pay the price to set things straight.

NOTE: Do not mistake this acceptance to have a child with Sesshomaru as feelings that she has for him. She respects Sesshomaru, but she doesn't like him (as of yet). This is very much a child of convenience. Sesshomaru needs an heir and Kagome is conveniently his mate. Coincidence? I think not.

Fear not dear readers. This pairing is Sesshomaru/Kagome. Sparks will fly.


End file.
